


You Deserve Better

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt





	You Deserve Better

"Tobin what do I wear tonight?" Alex groaned while raiding her closet. 

"I don't care, Alex. You look great in anything." Tobin said while laying on the bed reading a surf magazine. 

"You use to be so helpful when it came to choosing my outfits for dates but now you don't even care." Alex rolled her eyes and continued searching for the right outfit. 

"I just don't understand why you want you look so nice on every date like do none of these guys just take you to the beach or the fair? Why is it always to some expensive restaurant? You don't even like going to dinner on dates, you told me that like a year ago." 

"But that's before I started going on actual dates, Tobs." Alex said walking out in a tight fighting black dress.

"Wow you look great, Lex." Tobin said finally looking up from her magazine. "Maybe this guy will actually treat you." She mumbled under breath. 

"What was that, Tobs?"

"Nothing, nothing. Have fun tonight. Don't forget if you want to leave just give me a call."

"I know. Love you. See you later." Alex said before leaving their apartment. 

Tobin hated when Alex went on dates because that just meant her window of telling Alex that she likes her was closing. 

Tobin was browsing Netflix for about an hour before her phone rang. 

"Hello." She said kinda sleepy because it was now 9:30 pm. 

"Tobin. Can you come get me?" Alex said in a hurry.

"Of course, Lex. What happened?" Tobin panicked and grabbed her car keys.

"He got super drunk really fast and was getting handsy so I just walked out." Alex was worried. 

"Yeah I'll be right there." Tobin drove faster than she has ever before and saw Alex on the curb. 

"Need a lift?" She asked before parking the car and opening the passenger door for Alex. 

"Thanks. I knew I can always count on you." Alex said while getting in. 

"Well maybe if you actually went on dates with guys that treated you right, I wouldn't have to come get you." Tobin huffed out. 

"What?!" Alex glared at Tobin.

"Come on, Lex. When's the last time a guy actually has treated you right?" Tobin said while pulling away from the curb. 

"Tobin, aren't you suppose to be supporting me in a time like this? I don't understand why you're so mad. You're the one who told me to call you if anything happened."

"Yes because I'm a good friend. It's just I hate how you let guys walk all over you. You've changed for the people who you have dated. I don't think you have honestly dated a guy that you haven't had to change something about yourself for."

"So who should I date then, Tobin? If you know so much about me." Alex threw at Tobin as they pulled into the driveway.

"Me! You should date me because I wouldn't make you change and I wouldn't take you to overpriced restaurants or make you get dressed up for every date we went on!" Tobin yelled and then calmed slightly down. 

"Just get out of my car, Alex. I need to go get some fresh air." 

"No I'll come with you." Alex whispered.  

"Whatever." Tobin pulled back out of the driveway and down to the beach. 

The entire drive was dead silent, the radio wasn't even playing. 

"Tobin..." 

"Not now Alex." Tobin gripped the steering wheel harder. 

The car finally came to a stop at the edge of the beach and Tobin quickly got out. 

"Tobin can you just listen to me?" Alex said while following Tobin down to the water. 

"Why? So I can hear you reject me and have me feel even more awful for blurting out my feelings." Tobin said while picking up her pace. 

"GOD DAMN IT TOBIN POWELL HEATH STOP WALKING AND LOOK AT ME!" Alex yelled while grabbing Tobin's hand. 

Tobin halted and looked at Alex with piercing eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me that going on all these dates bothered you?"

"Yes let me explain to my best friend that I don't want her dating because I like her but am too afraid to actually tell her. That makes perfect sense." Tobin rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh you're so difficult, Tobin." Alex said walking away. 

"What? No answer. I was expecting some long speech about how we are better off as best friends and you're not gay. Where's the speech out?" Tobin yelled after her. 

"That speech doesn't exist because I LIKE YOU TOO DAMNIT!" Alex turned around and screamed. 

"REALLY?! THAN WHY DID YOU GO ON SO MANY DATES WITH RANDOM GUYS?"

"BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO CONVINCE MYSELF I DIDNT LIKE YOU, OKAY? I wanted my feelings for you to go away so I wouldn't lose my best friend." Alex stopped yelling and looked at the ground.

"You will never lose me, Lex." Tobin sighed out. "I promise that. So do we give this relationship a try or not?"

"I think we should. Unless you don't want too?" Alex said while walking back to Tobin.

"No I want to try. I've liked you for awhile now, Lex."

"Who would have thought we would get together because of a screaming match?" Lex laughed and grabbed Tobin's hands. 

"It doesn't matter how we got here. It only matters that we did."


End file.
